


When Sam Was...

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Trickster!Gabriel, vampire!Sam, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam was 16 he lost any chance of being normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam Was...

When Sam was 16 he lost any chance of being normal at the fangs of a vampire who had a thing for teenage boys. Sammy had ran, both from the vampire who had turned him and his family who would hunt him if they ever knew the truth. He lived in the shadows, only killing rapists and murderers, abusers and dealers, the scum of humanity, telling himself that what he was doing to survive was right, that he was making the world a safer place, one corpse at a time.

When Sam was 17 he came face to face with Dean. But like Sam, Dean had gone under a change himself. Sam knew right away that Dean wasn’t human any more, he smelled wolf. Dean had seen him, sniffing the air, catching Sam’s scent, and Sam knew without a doubt Dean knew what he was. Their reunion went better than Sam had imagined, Dean had pulled Sam into his arms, telling him he was never letting him leave Dean again and Sam had agreed. And Dean had meant it about not letting Sam out of his sight. The two of them made their way across the country, hunting, not the monsters they had grown up killing but those of the human kind. 

Sam was 18 the first time they made love, though his body would never age past the age he had been when he was turned. Dean had been gentle and loving at first, taking his time to make Sam feel like he was the only thing that mattered. After a while it had grown intense, and Dean had tried to pull away but Sam had locked his ankles around Dean’s waist, holding him in place. He had screamed with pleasure and pain when Dean’s knot had swelled within him, tying them together. That was the first time he had ever bit Dean, and both of them found that they quite enjoyed it.

When Sam was 19 they met the Trickster, Gabriel. Both Sam and Dean had been intrigued by the man, and had followed him from town to town until he one day confronted them about it. Rather than answer in words Sam had kneeled before the man, grabbing him by the hips before opening his pants. Sam had taken great pleasure in making Gabriel lose it, making the Trickster come down his throat before Dean had bent him over the nearest surface and fucked him hard and fast, knotting him, marking him as belonging to Sam and Dean.

Shortly after Sam turned 20 they met Castiel. Sam had been instantly drawn to the man, and had begged Dean to let him have him. Dean had agreed, and Sam had went to pursue him, planning on turning him. But things didn’t go as Sam had planned, as Castiel was no man, but an angel. The first taste of his blood had been addicting, and Sam had come in his pants within moments. Castiel had allowed Sam to take him home with him, home at the time being a house on the outskirts of town. Gabriel had grinned when Castiel had walked through the door, welcoming him with open arms and a passionate kiss. It seemed that the angel and the demigod had had an off again on again relationship for centuries, and when Castiel found out that Gabriel had mated to both Sam and Dean, he had offered his neck to Dean. That night Castiel was taken by all three of them, Sam and Dean both marking him as theirs, and Gabriel reclaiming his lover.

When Sam was 21 he killed his father, not that he had wanted to, he loved his father no matter how much they didn’t see eye to eye. But love wasn’t enough to save John Winchester, not with him being possessed by the demon who had killed Sam and Dean’s mother. It had been bloody and brutal, and the demon had been destroyed, leaving the broken shell of John Winchester. Sam had had tears in his eyes as he snapped John’s neck, after hearing his father tell him how much he loved him, how much he loved both Sam and Dean, no matter what they had become, how proud he was of his boys. John had begged his boys to end his life for him, knowing that he was dying, but Dean couldn’t do it. That night, after they burnt John’s body, the four of them curled up together, Gabriel and Castiel holding the brothers tightly between them, letting them mourn.


End file.
